


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Bring Your Doppelganger To Work

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [43]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Background Chaos, Blood, Brother OC, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Richard Hart - Freeform, Secrets, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kingsman Prompt: Harry Hart has a living relative, who doesn't know about his job. (Aunt? Sibling? Nephew? Parent even?) They come to visit and Harry has to hide everything Kingsman from them. Unfortunately, anything that can go wrong, does go wrong - including Eggsy being severly hurt and in need of some help. How does Harry handle all that without blowing his cover as a harmless tailor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Bring Your Doppelganger To Work

Harry strolled up the steps of The Shop, about to make his way to the HQ below. Eggsy had gone on a mission not so long ago and Merlin was having some connection issues, so Harry was going to join his young charge just for safety’s sake.

“Still no word on Eggsy’s whereabouts?” Harry asked as he nodded a greeting to the tailors.

The rapid clicking and tapping, accompanied with a sigh, was more than enough of an answer.  **“No, I’m afraid he went dark an hour ago and I can’t seem to get the signal back.”**

“Right, I should be able to track him from the last known location if–”

The bell to the store front jingled, signalling the arrival of another person. “So this is the famous workplace?” 

Harry could have sworn as he spun on his heel abruptly and stared, wide-eyed and slack jawed, at the one person he could never have expected to walk into The Shop on today of all days.

Merlin gladly swore for him.  **“Jesus…”** All tapping ceased for a moment. **“Bring your doppelganger to work day, is it?”**

Harry tried to recover from his shock as he sputtered, “R-Richie!?”

Richard Hart. The twin brother. A damn near identical copy of Harry, perhaps a little more on the heavy side, not needing to be as fit as a secret agent, and not nearly dressed up quite as much as Harry. He looked more like a university teacher sort, a sweater and some slacks. No suit to be found.

“I thought you were in Dubai for work?”

Richie offered a smile and soft shrug as he strolled into the shop to glance around, “I’m on leave, so I thought why not see how the little brother is doing?” He paused, “It has been some time since we last spoke after all…”

**“You’re the younger brother?”**

Harry almost growled at Merlin to shut up, but that wouldn’t exactly go well given that Richie would ask who he was talking to…and how. It wasn’t exactly like Harry told everyone he was a spy. To his family…he was a tailor in a very exclusive shop. 

“Ten minutes difference hardly qualifies as you being that much older…” Harry straightened his shoulders, “And I believe our span of not talking had something to do with what you said about my lifestyle choices the last time we were in the same room together.” 

**“Oh, so that’s why you came back from your vacation so ready to take on that terrorist cell single-handed…”**

Harry wanted to snap at Merlin to get back on finding Eggsy, but the other seemed to know since the clicking of keys and tapping of screens resumed rather hurriedly.

Richie had the decency to look a bit ashamed as he nodded, “I suppose that’s why I didn’t call to warn you I would be in town…” He shifted a bit, “I thought we could…well…work out our differences…we are brothers.”

Harry was oh so tempted to tell the other to shove off so he could get back to work, but he’d undoubtedly hear about it for ages. So he held up a finger to signal for just one minute before he stepped into the dressing room and locked the door.

“Keep me posted on Eggsy.” He murmured as he hurriedly shrugged out fo his coat and unfastened his shoulder holsters. He could hardly have guns on him if he was supposed to be a tailor. They were the most noticeable thing that might give his brother a bit of a clue, at least the rest of the gadgets could be explained away as normal day-to-day needed items for a man in his position of work. 

With obvious weapons discarded, Harry exited the dressing room and offered his brother a small, forced, smile. “Shall we?” He gestured out of the shop.

* * *

Of course his brother would want to see his home. Harry was mentally checking over everything in his mind as they approached. There wasn’t really too much that was incriminating there, right? Then again, Eggsy had had a tendency to leave his things laying about. Harry could only hope nothing was too obviously out in the open. 

Richie hummed as he looked up at the rather luxurious place, “You must really make quite good money…”

“I do.” Harry responded curtly, leading the way to teh steps and fumbling for the key. Which he didn’t have. Of course he didn’t have it…he usually just used a retinal scanner. He usually didn’t entertain people at his home who weren’t Kingsman agents. He patted down his pockets slowly, “Uh…” Stalling as he fumbled for something to say.

Something turned out to be, “Shit!”

Richie’s brows rose, “What?”

Harry turned sharply, pressing his back to teh door and trying not to stare at what had caused his foul mouthed outburst. “Lost my keys! I should have a spare over there! Go check would you?” He blurted, hoping his brother didn’t glance to the side where some hedges were. Why? Because a bloody Eggsy Unwin was hiding, poorly, in them.

Richie seemed…suspicious, but turned to seek Harry’s spare, “Under your neighbour’s mat?” He questioned.

“Oh, yes, well, you see, we’re very good neighbours!” Harry barely waited for Richie to turn his back before he opened the door and bolted to the hedges, dragging Eggsy out with an apologetic grimace. Eggsy, for his part, tried not to cry out in pain as he was hauled from the brush, bloody and battered and holding his stomach where he’d clearly been stabbed or shot. His glasses were broken, it looked like he’d been hit in the face to be honest. Eggsy mouthed, ‘Sorry’ as Harry all but shoved him up the steps and through the door. 

“Hide!” Harry hissed, turning back to see his brother turning around.

“I don’t see a spare here…” He hadn’t seen anything, but he gave Harry a bit of a look at the open door. 

Harry smiled, “Found them! Sorry. They were in my other pocket…” He heard Eggsy banging about, so he stalled a bit longer, “I’ve been so forgetful lately, old age I suppose.”

“You’re hardly that old yet.” Richie commented as he once again join Harry on the steps, “Well?”

“Yes?”

“We are going inside at some point, aren’t we?”

Harry really rather hoped there wasn’t too many blood stains on the floor…or a dead Eggsy just inside it. He hoped, for once, that Merlin was snooping and sending someone over to lend a hand, but a distinct lack of sassy comments seemed to suggest otherwise. “Of course!” He hesitated, then opened the door, speaking a bit loudly so Eggsy could hear. “We’re going inside…now!”

Richie was giving him strange looks, like maybe Harry was off his rocker a bit, but held his tongue. Especially when he saw the walls covered in butterflies. Harry was just glad to see no dying young man on the floor at his feet. “You make yourself comfortable in the sitting room, I just need to check something…” Harry hurried up the stairs towards his bedroom, hoping Eggsy went that way. Judging by the sounds of laboured gasps he heard, he wasn’t wrong.

Eggsy was still holding his bloody stomach, trying his best to keep quiet as he bled all over the floor. “I’m s-so…sorry–” 

Harry held a finger to his lips to keep Eggsy quiet, “Were you followed?”

Eggsy’s face fell, pale with pain and blood loss, but still he felt shame. A tiny nod was all he offered in response. 

Of course. Of bloody course he’d been followed! Harry hurriedly rummaged for something to stem the bleeding. “Can you hold on just a bit longer?”

Another nod and a grimace and hiss as Harry shoved copious silken shirts under Eggsy’s hands. As if on cue, Merlin chimed in. 

“Harry! Eggsy was last spotted heading towards your place–oh my…” 

“Oh my indeed!” Harry hissed. “My brother is downstairs and Eggsy needs a damned medic!”

“You might want to head down to your brother.” Merlin was tapping away again, “You have company.”

“Christ.” Harry hurried from his room, leaving Eggsy his glasses so he could talk to Merlin about this mess. Upon exiting the room, however, he just about bowled into his brother!

“Richie! Christ!” He slammed the door shut. “I thought you were in the sitting room?”

“You were taking a long time and I heard you murmuring…I thought it sounded like there was two of you…” He glanced to the door. “Weren’t you wearing glasses?” 

Harry shook his head, “Just taking a call, work and all…” He gestured Richie downstairs again. “Was I wearing glasses?”

His brother hummed, but turned to return to the sitting room. “Quite the collection you have in here….”

“One must have something to occupy their time when one is not at work…” Harry glanced around, on edge…even more so when he head the softest footsteps coming from his study. He deeply regretted not having his pistols…but then again they would have been quite obvious. “Have a seat…I’ll get us some drinks…” He smiled and turned sharply towards the study. 

He barely entered the room before he noted the window was open…and no one appeared to be there. Harry shifted and closed the door a bit behind him.

“Butterflies, though?” Richie mused from somewhere else in the house.

“Yes, well, I can understand how that must look–” Harry turned a few circles, then slowly flicked his gaze at his desk. Of course…that was when the attacker dropped down from a corner they’d been hiding up in and wrapped arms around Harry’s neck! Harry instantly rammed one elbow back into this attacker’s ribs, struggling to dislodge the strong arms now choking him.

“Not quite something we would attribute to you, but then again…you always did have odd tastes…”

Harry grunted as he staggered back, driving his attacker into the wall behind him and smirking just a bit as the arms loosened and they wheezed. He fumbled to get his signet ring up, but this attacker knew that trick. One hand moved from Harry’s throat to grasp his hand. Harry lurched forward, his blood pounding in his ears and heart hammering as he desperately tried to gasp a breath before throwing himself forward. Throwing his attacker over his head. They crashed down on his desk, at least it didn’t break, and Harry gasped a haggard breath before slamming a hard elbow into the other’s jaw. A satisfactory snap of bone greeted him…

“What was that? Are you okay?”

Harry gripped the attacker by the neck, hauling the bastard up and and towards the window. “Get the fuck out of my house!” He growled as he slammed the attacker’s face against the wall for good measure, hearing the crunch of a nose, before shoving the sputtering fellow back out the way he’d come and slamming the window shut.

Just moments before Richie opened the door to step inside. Harry smoothed his hair back, “Sorry, it’s alright, just a cat came in through the window, must have left it open.” Richie was really staring now. There was a thud upstairs, Harry couldn’t help but look…and Richie was already going to investigate.

“Richie! Wait!”

“What is going on around here?”

Harry tried to halt his brother’s progress, but Richie was just that much more ahead of him. And another thud didn’t help matters. 

“Harry Hart, you best explain yourself…” Richie began as he shoved open Harry’s bedroom door and stopped. “Oh. My.”

“I know what this looks like, Richie, I can explain–”

“Oh, there’s no need.” Richie turned back to Harry with an almost boyish glee. A glee which stopped Harry in his tracks. Why was he happy?

Harry slowly approached, glancing in to where he’d only just left a bleeding young man. Instead of seeing a bloody mess…he saw sheets and clothes piled on the floor and Eggsy curled up under the covers and in one of the shirts. He still looked pale and clearly was doing his best to act casual.

“Oh, you must be Harry’s brother…pleasure to meet you.” Eggsy grinned coyly and flashed Harry a look that said everything was being sorted. 

Harry blushed wildly as his brother shook his head and gave him a good punch on the arm. “Harry…you scoundrel…” He tutted and closed the door, “You should have told me you were entertaining…I wouldn’t have bothered you…”

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled. Undoubtedly Merlin was sending help, thank goodness for Eggsy’s quick thinking. “Well, you know me…I like a good surprise…”


End file.
